Love, Life, and Family
by silverrayne621
Summary: Riku Yuudai never expected to be set up by his bestfriend, he also never expected to fall in love with the flamingly gay Sora Kaito, who has trust issues. Can a insecure video game critic and a alcoholic business tycoon fall in love for happily ever after
1. Prologue

I really need to learn how to stop posting stories...

Alright..anyway

Disclaimer: I don't own the game Kingdom Hearts...or the idea, cause I totally stole it from a movie XD

Pairings: RikuxSora, RoxasxNamine

Notes: Namine is soooo ooc...but that's for the purpose of the story...

Also, I got this idea from this excellent movie called All Over the Guy...you should totally go check it out...you can watch it on youtube also...

Okay, now, the warnings are...slash, some sexual stuff, and retarded humor...

* * *

Love, Life and Family

Ch1 Prologue: I Can't Believe You Did This to Me!

* * *

The ringing of a phone echoed through the quiet house.

In the bedroom, a figure groaned and rolled over away from the phone, hoping to ignore it.

After five more rings, the answering machine beeped:

"Rikuuuu get you're lazy ass up...Riku...answer the phone...Riku, please?? I have some important news."

A groan from the bed and a hand reached out to grab the cordless phone from the beside table.

"What do you want and why are you calling so early?"

A laugh echoed through the receiver, "Riku, honey, it's past noon."

"Nam, I love you and all, but is there a point to this conversation?"

"What was his name?"

Riku rolled his eyes, and put a hand to his forehead, "Ummm Axe...Alan, Alley, Axeist..."

Namine laughed, "Is that last one even a name?"

"Is there a point? I have a hangover from hell, and I plan on sleeping it off for the whole day.."

"Fine, fine, alright, so, I have you a date for tonight."

He sat up quickly, ignoring the sudden lurch of his stomach, "What?"

"Relax Riku, Roxas said he's hot, and..if everything goes well, you won't have to worry about anon-sex anymore..."

"Well, what if I like the anon-sex?"

Namine sighed, "Riku, please? For me?"

He was quiet for a moment, before releasing a slow breath, "Alright, only if you explain why you need me to do this."

She squealed, "Thanks Riku, I'll be over in a few minutes!"

The line went dead.

Riku sighed and fell back into the pillows, "Yeah, bye to you too."

-----------------------

Roxas Akiyama knocked rapidly on his best friends apartment door.

"Sora! Open up!"

The only sounds from the inside were the sounds of a car going down a race track at 100+ km.

Roxas rolled his eyes, "Fine Sora," he muttered as he pulled a large ring of keys from his pocket and pulled out one key, "Ah, the joys of being apartment manager." he chuckled as he put the key in the lock, unlocking and opening the door.

The sounds of the car got louder as he walked into the apartment, and towards the main bedroom.

The bedroom door was cracked opened, so Roxas pushed it open, walking inside he went towards the large television that sat in the center of the room.

His best friend Sora Kaito sat right in front of the large tv, a PS3 controller clutched tightly in his hands as the black 2008 BMW M3 raced down the dark road.

Roxas rolled his eyes and walked to the cord that powered the Playstation 3 and pulled it from the receptacle.

"Hey!" he exclaimed as the game cut off and a blue screen appeared. Sora turned around and glared at Roxas, "I have to get back to the publisher about the graphics in the game..."

Roxas rolled his eyes, "Sora, the game doesn't come out until October, you have a whole month."

Sora pouted, "But Rox, I only have the demo...and if I can get back to then earlier than the deadline for the review...I can get the whole game before its released..."

"Sora, look, I know this is you're job and everything, but people's been complaining about the loud noises."

"What?"

"I might have to evict you Sora."

Sora's pout dropped and his eyes widened, "Why?"

Roxas' stern face dropped, "I'm kidding, but seriously, you need to turn it down some."

Sora nodded, "So, can I get back to it?"

Roxas chuckled and walked over to Sora, pulling the controller out of his hands, and pulling him up by the arm, towards the livingroom.

"Where are we going?"

"To you're livingroom, I have to tell you something."

Sora let himself be led to the couch in the center of the room and be pushed down on it.

"Alright, where do I start?"

Sora rolled his eyes and leaned back, "At the beginning genius."

Roxas glared at Sora before sighing and sitting down beside him, "Alright, it started like this..."

_Roxas sat in the tall chair while a woman with long black hair applied light make-up to his face. _

"_I really don't see why I need make-up, I stopped getting zits and acne years ago." he mumbled as Tifa, his make-up artist snorted._

"_Roxas, hun, its not about a cover-up...but you're pale, and our new designer needs tan."_

_Roxas laughed, "You think I'm pale? You should see Sora, now he's pale."_

"_How is he doing anyway?" She asked as she put down the foundation and picked up a black eyeliner pencil. _

_Roxas rolled his eyes before letting Tifa lift his face to apply the liner, "Still as flamingly gay as ever."_

_Tifa pouted, "Of course...all the good guys are either taken, gay, or both."_

"_Hey!" Roxas jumped, causing her to poke him in the eye, "Shit! Tifa..."_

_She chuckled, "I'm kiddin' hun, and I'm sorry bout' you're eye..."_

_He grumbled, rubbing his eye, "Yeah, yeah...anyway...new topic, I come to work to get away from Sora, not bring him up." _

"_Okay Rox, seriously, you act homophobic."_

_Roxas sighed, "It's not that, its just that since I have a gay friend, and I'm a model, everyone automatically thinks I'm fuckin' him."_

"_Or he's fuckin' you..."_

_Roxas glared at her, and she just stuck her tongue out at him and put the eyeliner down, picking up some clear, flavorless and scentless lip gloss._

"_Okay, fine...but don't let it get ya' down, you'll find the perfect person for you, and, if it counts for anything, you're the straightest model in this whole company." _

_Roxas smiled a bit as she carefully applied a light coat of lip gloss on his lips. _

"_So, when is the designer gonna be here? She's a bit late."_

_Suddenly the doors flew open and a woman stepped through the door, her golden blonde hair pulled into a low pony-tail on the back of her neck and brushed her shoulder lightly as she hurried over to the rack of clothing that sat near the station where Roxas was._

_Muttering to herself she pulled of some articles of clothing and threw them in Roxas' lap._

_Tifa laughed behind her hand, "You asked for you're designer, there she is."_

_Roxas rolled his eyes and stood up, dusting his clothes off as he walked towards the dressing room. _

"_Put on the first outfit, then come back over here." the new designer said as she walked around the set up where the pictures would be taken, throwing out small comments every so often._

_Roxas rolled his eyes and shut the door, setting the clothes down on the small table at the door._

_Picking up the outfit, he put it on and took the time to admire himself in the full size mirror_.

_The shirt was a creamy beige color that had Latin writing scattered around on it, in darker browns, blacks, and greens. The pants were a moss green color to the knee, then faded off into a darker green fanning out at the calf, and covering his feet._

_He rolled his eyes at his reflection and walked out the door. _

_As he walked out, he was immediately rushed to the set after being fussed over by the designer, he finally was able to pose, his hair now spikier than before, going all over the place._

_After six good rolls of pictures, he was able to take a break._

"_Hi." a voice said behind him, startling him._

_He turned to face the blonde haired designer, "Hi."_

"_You...did good...umm..."she paused, "I looked forward to letting you model my designs. I'm Namine, Namine Sorano." she smiled at him._

"_Roxas Akiyama." _

_She shook his hand, "Nice to meet you...so..." she trailed off again unsure of wether or not to ask._

_Roxas sighed, "Go ahead, ask me."_

"_Are you gay?"_

_Roxas groaned, "I knew it! Just because I model doesn't mean I'm bi or gay!"_

_Namine raised her eyebrow._

"_Oh come on! Everybody knows Sora's gay, and yet he's a video game critic, and they don't think he's a straight...it makes no sense!"_

_Namine watched him before clearing her throat, "Sure..you know, most statistics show that if a guy has a gay best friend, they're fucking."_

"_I really don't believe you...you're being ridiculous."_

"_You know, I could always set you up with Riku, he's very attractive..."_

_Roxas stared at her, wide-eyed, "Where do you get that since my best-friend is gay, I'm gay too?"_

"_Prove it." _

_Roxas growled slightly in his throat before leaning down and kissed her soundly on the lips._

"_Wow." Namine whispered as he pulled back._

_Roxas panted slightly, his eyes slowly coming open, "So, are you convinced now?"_

_Namine smiled slightly and blushed, "Yea." her smiled dropped, "Shit."_

"_What?" Roxas asked panicked, "What's wrong."_

_Namine sighed, "Well, I'm trying to get my friend Riku to stop all the anon-sex, but I haven't found anyone."_

_Roxas frowned for a moment before snapping his fingers, "I got it, my friend Sora, he's just gettin' out of a relationship, and all he does is mope around and play video games...I don't want to have to kick him out."_

_Namine nodded, "Thanks Roxas...so...wanna go out for coffee?" _

_Roxas nodded and put his arm around her, leading her out of the agency. _

Sora raised an eyebrow, "I still don't see how this pertains to me in any way."

"Oh come on Sora! How many gay friends do I have with the name Sora?"

He shrugged, "I dunno, I mean, you go to work to get away from me, so, you might have more than one."

Roxas sighed, "Look Sora, you know that you're my best friend and all, but, sometimes I just want to get away from you..."

Sora smiled at him, "You're acting gay again..."

Roxas rolled his eyes and punched Sora's arm, "Fucker."

"Awwww...but you love me anyway..."

Roxas shrugged as Sora wrapped his arms around Roxas.

"So, you'll do it?"

Pulling away, Sora cocked his head, "Do what?"

"Date Namine's friend?"

Sora sighed, "Look, Roxas, I know you made a promise, but, I just got out of a relationship, and I don't know if I'm ready..."

Roxas scoffed, "Oh yeah? What about the guy about 2 weeks ago?"

"Look Roxas...I just don't see what's in it for me..."

Roxas turned to him, "You'll have fun."

"It's such short notice though..."

Roxas sighed and put his arm around Sora's shoulder, "If it makes you feel any better, Namine and I agreed for it to be a double date."

Sora looked at Roxas, "Fine...but I won't have fun..."

Roxas chuckled and pushed Sora lightly, "That's all I ask, now, you have 2 hours to get ready..."

Sora's eyes widened as he got up and ran into the bedroom.

Roxas chuckled and picked up his cell phone, "Hey, Nam, this is Roxas...yeah, he agreed..."

He listened for a second, "Alright...yeah, good luck...love you too...bye."

He hung up and leaned back on the couch, smiling...this was going to be fun...

* * *

Alright, so, should I continue?

Please review, and tell me if there are any mistakes and stuff...by the way, the last names...are reaaaally stupid...

I want one review...but I'll still update if I don't get reviews...


	2. The First Date From Hell

Okay, wow, I didn't expect this story to get any reviews...

I thank you all though.

Warnings and Disclaimer can be found in first chapter.

Lets get on with this.

* * *

Love, Life and Family 

Ch 2: The First Date From Hell

* * *

When Namine arrived at Riku's loft apartment, she found him sitting in bed, eyes closed and head leaned over to the side.

"Riku?" she asked as she came closer to the bed.

He didn't say anything but continued to sleep.

She reached out and placed her hand on his shoulder, causing him to jump and nearly fall off the bed.

"Fuck! Namine! What have I told you about sneaking up on me like that?"

Namine giggled, "Riku, you were the one asleep, so, have a hot date last night?"

"I told you about it on the phone."

She rolled her eyes, "Yes, but I want details!"

Riku sighed, "Alright fag hag."

Namine giggled again and got comfortable.

"Alright, so, I went out last night, of course, and met this guy-"

"Axeist right?"

Riku glared, "Har, har, very funny. No, his name was Axel."

"You actually remember?"

"Duh, I'm not that much of a whore."

Namine snorted, "Yeah, sure."

"Can I finish?"

She nodded, "Please."

"As I was saying, I met Axel and we had a few drinks..." Namine snorted again, "Okay, a lot of drinks. Anyway, things got hot, and we came back here."

She stared at Riku expectantly, "So, who fucked who?"

"Gave him a hand job and then I fucked him."

"Was he good."

Riku nodded, before glaring at Namine, "Okay, I know you're avoiding the subject, what about this date you got me."

She grinned, "Well, he's Roxas' best friend."

"And Roxas is.."

She bounced on the bed slightly, "My boyfriend!"

"And you met him where?"

"At the modeling agency."

He raised an eyebrow, "A designer?"

She bounced even more, "Nope! A model, a straight one too!"

"Is that even possible?"

"Well aren't the American Eagle models straight?"

Riku shrugged, "I don't know, but some of them do have a fine ass..."

Namine rolled her eyes, "Anyway, Roxas' best friend is really lonely and he needs to get laid..."

"Wait, wait, wait, how do you know?"

"Roxas...duh."

Riku raised an eyebrow, "What makes you think I'll fuck him?"

"Well, you usually fuck every living male thing...and sometimes dead."

"I'm hurt Nam, you're making me out to be a whore...I'm not. Plus, this guy your talkin' bout might be one of those one eyed, hairy, Russian lap dancers, that are really females with a sex change."

"He's hot...trust me Riku."

Riku sighed, "I don't know..."

"Pleeeeaaaaaasssssseeeeeee???" Namine asked as she pouted at Riku.

He sighed again, "Alright, but you owe me."

She cheered and hugged him, "Thank you so much!"

"Whatever, so tell me about my 'hot date'" he said using air quotes on hot date.

Namine shrugged, "I don't know much about him. All I know from what he told me is that his friend just went through a break up and Roxas can't get him out of his apartment."

"Great, I am getting set up with a Russian lap dancer. Thanks Namine..."

She slapped on the back of the head, ignoring his wince, "I'm sure you two will get along fine, now, you have two hours, go get ready."

He growled at her, but got up and went to the bathroom to get ready.

"You owe me bitch." he grumbled before shutting he door.

Namine just laughed and almost fell back on the bed, before changing her mind going to the couch...no telling what Riku has done on that bed...

Namine really didn't want to know.

-------------------

"Roxassss...I don't know what to wear..." Sora whined, standing in front of his best friend, a towel around his waist.

Roxas rolled his eyes and turned the tv up louder.

"Roxas!!" Sora yelled over the noise, "Roxas! I'm trying to talk to you!"

Roxas smirked and cut the tv down, "What did you say? I couldn't hear you."

Sora growled at him, "You-"

A knock echoed through the house, Roxas' smirk widened, "That must be them, you better go get ready." He got up and went to the door.

"Bastard! You did that on purpose!" Sora yelled as he heard Roxas greet them and invite them into his house.

--------------

"Bastard! You did that on purpose!"

Wasn't exactly what Riku was expecting when he entered the house.

He also didn't expect to see a blond, with spiky hair walk out of what he presumed to be the bed room, laughing. Or Namine walking over to him and hugging the blond either...

"Riku, this is Roxas, my..." she paused for a moment, giggling slightly, "my boyfriend."

She let go of Roxas and walked over to Riku, "Roxas, this is my best friend Riku. Isn't he hot?"

Roxas rolled his eyes, "Namine, you should be asking Sora that...speaking of Sora..." he paused and winced slightly as he heard a loud bang in the other room, "Well, since we're all friends now, and I love to embarrass Sora, why don't you two come with me...and don't touch the wide screen tv.."

Riku still couldn't believe that Namine would date someone like...Roxas...he seemed...

He shook his head and followed Namine into the room that Roxas went into.

It wasn't a bedroom, it was more like a large room that had a wide screen tv in the center, numerous game consoles, six stacks of games, and stacks of notebooks. Three plush navy couches sat in a semi-circle around the tv.

"This is a bedroom?" Namine asked in awe at the tv, which was as of this moment, was turned to a Japanese rock video channel.

Roxas chuckled, "Technically yes, but Sora uses the smaller room to sleep in, this is the 'game room'" he make air quotes around game room.

"What does Sora do?" Riku inquired, curious to know how his blind date got all of this merchandise.

He rolled his eyes, "Would you believe me if I told you he sits on his ass, everyday, playing video games and pissing off other tenants."

Riku shook his head.

"Well, it's the truth. But if you want to get more in-depth, he's a video game critic..."

Namine, still in awe at the tv, wasn't paying attention, "Wow.."

"You should see the graphics on the Need for Speed games."

She jumped and turned around towards the voice, gasping. He looked almost identical to Roxas. Except he had brown hair, and his eyes were bluer.

He grinned, "Hi, you must Roxas' lady friend."

Namine giggled slightly, "And you must be Sora, Roxas' best friend that he's not fucking."

He gasped, "How did you know?"

She looked down at his clothes, tight long sleeved navy shirt that had a lighter blue flame pattern going up the arms, a silver short sleeved vest with a hood that was unzipped slightly to show the design on the shirt, _'Timeless River Games' _with silver drawn flames surrounding it. His pants were black, and slightly tight.

"Your clothes gave it away..."

He grinned at her ran the towel he held in his hands, through his hair, "Maybe I should have put on my mini skirt and spaghetti strap..."

Namine laughed lightly, "Nice to meet you Sora."

"You too Namine." he stopped rubbing his hair and threw his towel towards the general area of the bathroom.

She looked surprised at how his hair stayed spiky, "You don't style it?"

He shook his head, "Nope, don't like to put that stuff in my hair, it makes it all split end-y. Do you style your hair?" he asked as he fingered a few strands that had fallen out of her pony tail.

She shook her head, "Nope, its all natural hun."

He grinned, "So, where is my date at for tonight?"

Namine smiled and pointed behind him, "He's talking to Roxas."

He turned towards where Namine pointed. His breath catching in his throat.

His date, was tall, with long silver hair that was pulled into a ponytail at the base of his neck. His green eyes were beautiful and deep. Sora's eyes ran up and down his muscular body. Wondering what was hidden under the grey-silk button down shirt, and the slightly baggy blue jeans.

"Holy fucking God..."

Namine followed his eyes and giggled, "So, I see you've seen Riku."

"Riku? That's that gorgeous creature's name?"

She nodded, pleased at his reaction.

"Namine? Did I ever tell you how much I love you, even though this is the first time we've met?"

Namine smiled at Sora, "You wanna talk to him?"

"Hell yeah."

"Alright, come on."

Sora eagerly followed her over to where Roxas and Riku stood, going to stand beside Roxas.

"Hey Roxas, you gonna introduce me to..." he broke off and cocked his head at Riku, "You know what? Never mind." Holding out his hand, he flashed a smile to Riku, "Hi, I'm Sora..."

Smirking slightly, he grabbed Sora's hand, "Riku. I look forward to get to know you better...much better..."

Sora blushed slightly, "Ditto to you to handsome."

Roxas and Namine both shared a look behind them.

"So, are we ready to go yet?" Roxas asked, breaking Sora and Riku's eye contact, before they started eye fucking each other.

Namine walked over to Roxas and grabbed his hand, "Yeah. Sora? Riku? You ready?"

Sora shrugged, "Yeah, I guess. Though," he turned to Riku and put on an innocent face, "I have to be home by midnight, or else I'll turn into a pumpkin."

Roxas rolled his eyes at Sora and grabbed his arm, "Come on Cinderella. Let's get you to your carriage."

Riku and Namine followed them out, amused.

---------------

"Where exactly are we going?" Sora whined as they walked down the street in the cool night air.

Roxas rolled his eyes, "We're going somewhere that doesn't involve bright colors, loud music, or video games."

"You wound me Rox, you really do..."

He shrugged, "Not my problem that you stay stuck under the video games day and night...and when was the last time you ate a proper meal...besides fruit?"

Sora looked thoughtful for a moment, "Well, I ate Thai yesterday...does that count?"

"Your gonna kill yourself if you don't start eating healthier."

"Says Mr. I'd-like-my-steak-well-done. You do know that every time you eat meat, you're putting yourself at more risk for a heart attack, stroke, or early death right?"

"Hey, that's your opinion."

Chucking, Sora shook his head, "Actually, it's Aerith's."

"Aerith?" Namine asked as she joined in the conversation.

"My mother. She's a health food freak, and a psychologist that studies the behavior of a human...mostly their eating habits."

Roxas laughed, "Yeah, so she turned little Sora here into a health nut vegetarian."

"She's right about the whole 'once you spend all of your childhood eating vegetables and fruit you just can't stop.'"

"You call your mother by her first name?"

Sora's eyes darkened for a moment, then quickly it went away, "Yeah, it's better than calling her Dr. Kaito...and plus I already have to call my father that."

"He's a doctor?"

Sora shook his head, "Nope, not even close...he's a psychologist too...only he's a sex psychologist."

"He's crazy...really crazy." Roxas shivered a little.

"Yeah, imagine...bringing your straight best guy friend home and your father explains the basics of gay sex to him...especially when your only, like, fourteen."

Namine laughed, "Fourteen? You were already out of the closet?"

"Hun, I didn't even go in the closet...I knew it when I kept on gettin' excited when I'd take a shower in gym..around all those hot guys."

"Sounds fun." commented Namine as she nudged Riku in the side, "Aren't you going to join in this interesting conversation?"

Roxas threw an arm around Sora, "Yeah Riku, we're embarrassing Sora...it's quite fun. Especially that time Dr. Kaito brought little Sora's first time tape to a seminar he was teaching on sex at the high school."

"Your dad taped your first time?"

Blushing Sora ducked his head, "He wanted to see what the 'pleasurable' thing about gettin' it up the ass was...plus he wanted to see if that experience would turn me straight..."

"That's embarrassing," commented Namine as she walked over towards Roxas, "poor you."

"It really sucked. Especially when your father thinks that you topped your first time, but you didn't and never want to."

"Sad thing was, everyone from our year saw it. My senior year, his junior...so all of our friends saw his first orgasm."

"And they still tease me about it. Especially Demyx."

"Demyx?"

Sora rolled his eyes, "Roxas' brother. Annoying brother I might add."

Namine frowned, "Still?"

"Yup."

Her frown deepened, "Seems like an awful long time to tease someone."

Roxas laughed, "Demyx's only been teasin' him for oh...three years."

Namine looked wide eyed at Sora, "Your twenty?"

"Twenty one actually, I graduated slightly late..."

Roxas snorted.

"Okay fine, a few months late...only because of Aerith, she thought it would be smart for me to get at least ten more credits after I got the twenty-four I needed to graduate..."

"Yeah, Sora's a nerd..."

He glared at Roxas, "At least I'm smart."

Roxas shrugged, "I'm not the one who lost my virginity my junior year."

"No one would know that if someone had of kept their mouth shut."

"Payback Sora. For not stoppin' your dad from lecturing me on gay sex."

Sora cocked his head, "If I told him you were straight, then I'd have to listen to him preach about hetero sex...which is gross."

"Better than gay sex." Roxas muttered grabbing Namine's hand.

He grinned, "You know you liked the gay sex talk."

"Oh looks, here's out stop." Roxas said as he pulled Namine towards a small café.

"He seems in denial."

Sora jumped slightly at Riku's unexpected comment.

"Nah, he's just Roxas...squicked out about gay sex..."

Riku looked down at him, "So you're dad explained the mechanics of gay sex to you're best friend, then played you're first time at a convention?"

"Pretty much, he said that all the father's taped their gay son's first time."

Riku raised an eyebrow, as he opened the door for Sora, "Really? Mine didn't."

"I always knew my father was a little off."

------------

Sitting at a table in the back corner of the café, they looked over their menus.

"Hi, I'm Ashley, and I'll be you're waitress this evening, what can I get for you?"

Roxas was the first to look up at her, "Hi, we're not ready yet."

"That's fine, what can I get you to drink?"

"Green Tea."

She looked towards Sora, and narrowed her eyes, "Sir, we do not serve that here."

"It says so on the menu."

"Well, we don't have anymore."

Sora rolled his eyes, "Fine, I'll take water."

She rolled her eyes and scribbled the order.

"We'll have coke." Namine said smiling at her, hoping to ease the tension.

She nodded and wrote down the order.

"You sir?" she asked Riku flirtatiously.

"Tea."

She giggled, "I'll be back in a moment."

As she walked away, she threw a glare at Sora.

"She still has that grudge against you?" Roxas asked, watching her walk away.

Sora nodded, "Seems like it."

"What did you do to piss her off?" Riku asked as he looked towards where she was filling up the glasses.

He shrugged, "Honestly, I have no idea. I mean, she was one of those popular, blond, cheerleader type that hated every nerd. Or, that's what Roxas told me."

"Yeah, when he came, she changed her hatred toward nerds and those lower than her. I guess she was trying to get his attention."

"Why would she do that?"

Sora opened his mouth to answer, but Ashley had come back with their drinks.

"Here ya go." she said as she sat the drinks down in front of them, and slammed Sora's to make it spill a bit. "Oops." she said sarcastically, and put some napkins down. "Call me when you're ready to order." she walked away, swinging her hips, and throwing a flirtatious look back at Riku.

"Anyway, she done that because when I first joined the school, I had to tell the class about myself, and I said that I hated hypocrites. Apparently, if she changed the way she acted, she could up her record of the most guys she banged in a year."

"She was like that, until Sora finally decided to tell her that he preferred dicks. Since then, she's hated Sora."

He shrugged, "Only because I was the first person, gay or straight, to turn her down."

"Seems like a stupid reason to me." Riku said as he picked up his tea at took a small drink.

"You have no idea." Sora muttered as she came back over to the table.

Ashley smiled brightly, "Have you figured out you're orders yet?"

"I want the grilled chicken sandwich and fries." Namine said closing the menu.

She wrote it down, "What do you want on the sandwich?"

"Uh, mayonnaise and lettuce. And is it possible to get some pickles, on the side."

"Alright, mayo, lettuce, and an order of pickles. Next."

Roxas looked at the menu, "I'll have, the same thing, but only ketchup, no lettuce, and put the pickles on the sandwich."

Ashley scribbled the order down and turned to Riku, "How about you?"

"I'll take the soup of the day, and a small salad."

She wrote the order down, "What type of dressing and meat would you like?"

"Chicken, and Italian."

She nodded, "You?"

"A regular salad, no meat."

"Dressing?"

Sora looked back at the menu momentarily, "No dressing, just vinegar."

Ashley rolled her eyes, "Alright, you're food will be here momentarily."

Sora looked out the window, "Look, it's snowing."

"Already?" Riku asked frowning, "It's going to be hell getting to work tomorrow."

"I thought tomorrow was you're day off?" Namine asked, taking a drink of her coke.

Rolling his eyes, he pushed his ponytail off of his shoulder, "You think I can actually take a day off? Not with those incompetent idiots that actually think that they are qualified to even supervise a business."

She frowned, "You know Riku, if you needed help, I could ask Kairi, she's qualified."

"She's in school."

Namine shook her head, "Actually, she just graduated, and is looking for a job. She could help you. I mean, when she interned there, she liked it. She's coming to town soon."

"When she arrives, tell her to come to my office, if she is still good at handling all the loopholes that the other's leave, she'll be an excellent addition."

"What do you do?" Sora asked looking up at Riku.

"I own Betwixt and Between."

"That large fancy business downtown?"

Riku smirked, "Of course."

"Here's you're food." Ashley came back, a tray balanced on her hand.

She set the foods in front of them, "Two grilled chicken sandwiches, soup of the day, and a salad."

Just as she was walking away, Sora called out to her.

"Excuse me, but this isn't my order."

Ashley looked back and cocked her head, "It's a salad."

"Yes, but it has chicken in it."

She rolled her eyes, "Yes, most salad's do come with chicken now these days."

"I asked for no meat."

She turned away, "I'm sorry sir, no refunds. You get what you get. Pick the meat out if you're so picky about it."

Sora glared at her, then sighed, poking at the salad, "I always thought the point of a salad was just lettuce, tomato, carrot, and other vegetables, sometimes fruits."

"Look, Sora, it's not a big deal is it? You can just pick the meat out, right?"

Sora growled, "Of course I can, but then, it would be like eating meat, and that thought makes me really wanna not eat. "

"If you just don't want it, don't eat it."

His head snapped up, where the voice had came from, Ashley stood there, a pitcher in hand, refilling Riku's glass.

Sora's hands shook slightly, "What the fuck is you're deal? Seriously, you've been against me since I declined having sex with you."

Ashley stood there, head cocked to the side, "Do you really think that I believe you're whole 'I'm gay' routine? Please, I've had that excuse millions of times."

"Do you really think it's an excuse? Don't you think that maybe, out of all the guys you've fucked, that there is at least one, completely gay guy, who doesn't want what you have? Think about it, did I ever have a girlfriend in high school? Did you even see the video that was played at the sex seminar? It was me! God damn it woman, are you so far up in the fucking clouds that you think, every straight, gay, and bi guy wants you? Really, if you had at least a bit of common sense, you'd know that I was already in a relationship, did you not see the guy that would walk me to class, hold my hand, kiss me? Or were you too busy trying to complete you're one way track to AIDS? You remember what I said? How I hate hypocrites? Well, I hate wanna be whores even more. And you, are." he took a deep breath, "You know what? I can't take this anymore. I can't do it." he pushed his chair back, "Look, Roxas, Namine, Riku, I'm sorry, I can't finish this. I'm leaving." with that, he stalked to the door, ignoring the pointed looks from some of the café goers.

"Woah." commented Namine, carefully picking at the sandwich on her plate.

Roxas watched worriedly as he noticed Sora walk down the street, "Riku, Namine, it looks like we're having to cut this short, I have to go check on Sora. He's..." Roxas trailed off, "Something's not right."

Namine nodded, "We understand Roxas, we'll come with you, right Riku?"

She turned to look at him, but he was already near the door, "Well Roxas, it looks like I'm going too."

They got up.

"Hey, who's going to pay for this?"

Roxas looked at the un touched food, "How much?"

"$28.56."

Nodding, Roxas pulled two twenties from his pocket and threw it on the table, "Keep the change. And, please, go get help or something."

Ashley stared at the table then at the café door they just exited from.

'_I wonder if I can find that silver haired hotties number?'_

_-------------_

He couldn't stand it.

He really couldn't stand it. He really wanted to enjoy himself tonight, seriously.

Nothing seemed on his side at all this week.

His deadlines got bumped up two weeks earlier, he lost his boyfriend, his new, hot date was a total bust...

Reaching into his pockets, he searched for his keys, front, right, left, back...

"Damn it!" he yelled, the scream echoing in the quiet night.

On top of every single bad thing that happened this week, he left his keys in the apartment, and it was snowing.

"Just bloody great. Just fucking great."

He pounded on the door, wishing that it would open, somehow open.

"You know, hitting it won't help."

Sora jumped, and whirled around.

Riku stood behind him, hands in pockets.

"I thought you went home?"

Riku shook his head and walked up behind Sora, "Nah, I figured, I'd be the gentlemen and wait with you until Roxas brings the spare keys. Lean back some."

"Why?" he was soon enveloped by the warmth of Riku and the large heavy coat that he wore.

"That's why." he murmured in Sora's ear, feeling the shiver that traveled through the younger man's body.

Sora turned around, wrapping his arms around Riku's waist, under the coat.

"What caused that total melt down at the café?"

He sighed, burying his head into Riku's shoulder, "Stress. I was thrown into this double date, a few hours before it happened, even though I told Roxas that I had a deadline that was moved up two weeks. He never listens. Did you know about the date?"

"No, actually, I learned about three hours before, though, I don't have any deadlines, so it's not really a big deal. Though, I have to say, I expected you to be some kind of Russian lap dancer."

Sora chuckled, "Surprised eh?"

"Oh yeah." Riku whispered, leaning down slightly, "You're much hotter than a Russian lap dancer." he inhaled, "Smell better too."

"What did you think about the date tonight, well, beside the whole me ruining the dinner?"

Riku tightened his arms around Sora, "As far as I'm concerned you didn't ruin it, that bitch did. As for how much fun I had, I had lots of fun. You're a great guy Sora, seriously."

"I wish we could stay like this forever."

Riku stiffened slightly, _'forever' _was a foreign word to him, he wasn't a _'forever' _person.

"I have you're keys Sora."

Roxas quickly hurried from behind Riku and to the door, "Sorry it took so long."

"It's okay Rox. Riku kept me warm." he broke away and smiled at Riku, who returned his smile, somewhat strained.

Pushing the door open, Roxas turned towards Sora, "Well, there's you're apartment. If you'll excuse me, I'm going to bed. Riku, Namine's already at the car, she's waiting for you."

When Roxas left, they both fell quiet.

"Well, I guess this is good night then." Sora whispered.

Riku nodded, "Yeah. I guess."

"Do you, uh, wanna, like, get together sometimes?"

They stood silent, clearing his throat Riku nodded, "Yeah. I'll call you."

"I can go get a pen and some paper-"

Riku shook his head, "Nah, I'll get the number from Roxas tomorrow. I have to get going, driving home in snow and then waking up in a few hours to drive back through it is nerve wracking. I'll see you later." he trailed off slightly.

"Night." Sora muttered, looking down.

Placing a pale hand under his chin, Riku lifted it up and pressed his lips to Sora's.

"Night. Sora."

Smiling dazedly, he backed into the apartment, watching as Riku smirked before turning around and walking away.

The dazed expression immediately left his face.

"He's not going to call me."

-----------

Riku opened the passenger side of the dark sleek sports car and got in.

"So? How did it go? Did you get another date? His number?"

Riku shook his head, "No Nam, this was a bad idea."

"Why?"

"He want something I can't give him."

Namine pursed her lips, "What?" she asked as she pulled out onto the street.

Leaning his head against the window, Riku sighed, his breath fogging up the clear skyscraper lights of Downtown.

_"He wants forever."_

* * *

So, uh, yeah, I know that it's ridiculously over due...

I've been so busy, but this chapter is 17 pages...so...

I'm going to bed now...so, hopefully you'll like this...if not, oh well...

Please review


	3. Of Calls, Stress, and Siblings

Okay, I must say, thank you to all my reviewers!

So, here's the next chapter!

Disclaimer and Warnings in first chapter.

* * *

Love, Life, and Family 

Chapter 3: Of Calls, Stress, and Siblings

* * *

Sora lie in bed, head buried under a pillow as he tried to drown out the pounding of his front door.

"Sora! Open this damn door!"

He pushed his head further in the pillow.

"I'm giving you three seconds until I use the key!"

Sora looked up at the door, "Just open the damn door Rikku..."

A loud bang echoed through his apartment before the sound of a key turning in the lock.

He sighed and turned over, facing the bedroom wall.

Soft footsteps sounded loud in his normally noisy apartment. A soft knock at his bedroom door, "Sora, can I come in?"

"Sure." he mumbled into the pillow that he was currently snuggling into.

The door creaked open, "Sora, are you alright? Roxas called me, he told me about..."

Sora sighed again and turned to face Rikku, "I'm fine, seriously, it's not bothering me."

Rikku sighed and sat on the edge of the bed, "Look, I know it's bothering you. It would bother me too...but you can't let it get to you. Just think of him as a one-night stand."

"You don't understand Ri...I can't think of it as a one-night stand if there was no sex! I mean, if we had fucked, then whoosh! One-night stand...I can't do that..."

She ran her hand through his hair, "Sora, why don't you just call him?"

"He hasn't called me in three weeks; I don't possibly see how calling him would even help any. For all I know, he's probably onto newer people. I could call him, he's ask who it was, I'd say it's me, and he'd be like, 'oh, I'm sorry, Sora who?'"

Rikku really felt bad for her brother, "Oh Sora..." she looked at him, his eyes had rings under them and he looked thin, "Why don't we go out? I know Roxas has been pestering you about getting out of the apartment and about eating more. We could visit the market downtown and get some of those fresh vegetables you seem to enjoy so much..."

Sora looked up at her, "But Ri...you don't like vegetables."

She grinned, "We're a fucked up family; mom's vegetarian, you're vegetarian, dad's an omnivore, and I prefer meat...we can get me a steak or something...I'm partial to beef right now..."

Sora smiled, "Alright, let me get dressed..."

-----------

"You idiot! I swear if I had someone better, your ass would have been fired the first time you made a mistake!"

"But-but-sir! I didn't do it! I honestly didn't!"

Riku growled and slammed his fist on his desk, "God dammit!"

-------------

Sora laughed as he watched Rikku stumble over her platform boots into his apartment.

"It's not funny bitch."

He stuck his tongue out at her, "Yes it is…SHIT." he yelled as he stumbled over a stray shoe that was by his doorway.

Rikku laughed, "You're right, it is funny."

Sora pouted, "Meanie."

"Older sister's rights."

"By one minute!"

Rikku shrugged, "One minute thirteen seconds."

Sora rolled his eyes, "Yeah, whatever, just help me put these groceries away."

----------------------

Namine sighed as she went over the day's designs that Roxas would model for her, "How is he?"

"I had to call in his sister. I think Rikku wants to kill Riku."

"What?"

Roxas looked at Namine's confused face, then chuckled, "Oh, right, Sora's sister, Rikku, with two k's."

"He has a sister?"

He nodded, "Yeah, they're twins."

Namine 'ohh-ed' in the back of her throat and turned back to the designs.

"What about Riku? With one 'k'." Roxas asked as he sat beside Namine.

She frowned, "He's so irritable. I think this plan backfired, I mean, I was hoping to stop him from being a one-night stand type person, but I think it's just made him even more reliable on them."

"Did he give you a reason why he hasn't called or even went to see Sora?"

She paused for a moment, "He said something about Sora wanting 'forever.'"

Roxas groaned and slapped his head, "God dammit." he muttered.

"What's wrong Roxas?"

"Now I know why Sora's acting the way he's acting."

Namine rolled her eyes, "Well, why?"

"Sora's a dreamer, he sees things like relationships as a forever thing, like his past relationship, he thought that he and Leon would be together forever, it broke his heart when Leon left him. Then Riku comes in the picture, he accidently lets out the word forever, it freaks Riku out and Riku doesn't call, so Sora thinks that he royally screwed up something. Therefore, he automatically thinks it's his fault, and he goes into a depression."

Namine frowned at Roxas, "It's not really his fault, Riku's the one being a self-conscious asshole. I mean, sure, he got a little scared at what Sora said, but it doesn't give him a right to ignore Sora for three weeks, I mean, I'm sure Sora didn't know what he said until it was too late to take it back."

"Yeah, well, I think we should just lock them in a closet until they...do something."

Namine laughed, "That may be a good idea." she murmured quietly.

"What? Lock them in a closet?" he asked, following her as she walked to the door.

She leaned over to dig through her light blue backpack, "No silly." she pulled out her silver flip phone and opened it, "Just watch." she pressed down a button and held it before putting the phone to her ear, "Hello? Hey Riku, look, Roxas and I are having dinner tonight and I was wondering if you would want to come over. Yes, I'm cooking. No, Sora's not going to be there. Yes Riku, I know that you're busy, but Kairi is coming in, and she wants to meet you. I know Riku, all you have to do is come, eat, and sit through Kairi and mine's catching up. I don't mind if you're late...no...you don't have to bring anything. Yeah, eight fifteen, mmhm...okay alright, bye."

Roxas raised an eyebrow at his lover, "Alright, so...the point of inviting him over is?"

Namine grinned, "Watch."

---------------------

Sora walked around the kitchen to the refrigerator and pulled out some of the assorted vegetables that he and Rikku bought.

"What's for dinner Sora?" Rikku asked as she bounced in the kitchen.

He chopped half of the carrot that he had chopped into the skillet that sat on one of the eyes of his stove, "Stir-fry."

"Sora...what about me?"

Rolling his eyes and dropping the rest of the carrot into a zip lock bag, he pulled out a wrapped tray, "Steak." he said as he dropped it on the counter.

Rikku nodded happily, "Are you gonna cook it?"

Sora glared at Rikku, "Let me get my latex gloves."

"Ha ha...funny..." She said sarcastically, "why don't I just cook it?"

He pushed the wrapped package to her, "Knock yourself out."

The phone rung, "I'll get it!" Rikku said happily.

Sora rolled his eyes and went back to preparing the stir fry.

"Sora! I didn't know that you went straight!"

He dropped the knife in the floor, "What?"

"Somebody named Namine is on the phone for you."

Sora ran to the main room where Rikku held the phone in her hand, "Give me that."

She rolled her eyes and handed him the phone.

"Hello?"

"_Hey Sora. What are ya doin?"_

He leaned against the table where the phone was, "Making Rikku and me's dinner."

"_How about coming over tonight? Roxas and I are having dinner."_

"I don't know, I mean, the stir fry is almost ready to be cooked, and plus my sister's here."

"_You can bring her with you. There will be enough." _

Sora sighed, "Namine, is there some kind of reason you want me to come over? You can tell me, you don't have to lie."

"_Sora...I haven't talked to you since we went out on that double date, I can't invite my boyfriend's best friend over for dinner?"_

"Well..."

"_Sora, look, I know that Riku hurt you, I understand that, but I don't want his stupidness to ruin our friendship. Please come?"_

"Of course he'll come! I'll make sure he does Namine!"

Namine laughed on the other end, _"Thank you Rikku."_

Sora sighed, "Alright, I'll come, just make sure that you don't mix the meat and vegetables."

He heard Namine laugh, _"Alright Sora. You want anything particular?"_

"Some stir fry would be nice."

_"Rikku told me that you were cooking stir fry, I'll make it up for you, and make my family's secret recipe."_

"Thanks Namine, what time do you want me to get there?"

_"7:30."_

"Okay, I'll see you then I guess."

_"Yeah. Well, I have to get back to work now."_

Sora smiled, "Okay, tell the 'straight' model I said hey."

Namine laughed, _"Alright. Bye."_

"Bye."

-------------

"And what's this suppose to do?"

Namine smiled, "Sora will come first, then Riku will come next, by the time Riku comes, he'll be too tired to leave, Sora won't know until the last minute and hopefully we can get them to talk it out."

"Nam, I know that you're just trying to get Riku from having so many one night stands, but why are you so worried about Sora getting hurt?"

She sighed, "At first, it was about Riku not having so many one nights, but then I realized, to do that, it would hurt Sora, and the more I know him, the more I learn to think of him like a little brother. It's like you said Roxas; Sora dreams of a perfect romance, he wants forever. Riku can give him that."

Roxas looked skeptically at Namine, "Are we even thinking about the same Riku here?"

"He may not act like it, but he's a real sweetheart underneath that hard exterior. He's just had to hide himself away for a few years. Obtain a mask to make it through his life to this point. Now that he doesn't need it, he doesn't know how to get rid of it."

--------------

"Damn it Ansem, I told you not to piss off that client, now we're being sued, which we probably won't win, since you just had to go and insult the fucking mayor, not to mention his wife, and the whole damn city council. Thanks to you, we may be going out of business."

"Yeah, well, it's not exactly my fault that the Mayor's in a relationship with his wife's best friend, and with the Mayor's wife from another city. I can't help what these people do in their spare time. I also can't help that you're the one who gave me that case anyway. What kind of lawyer are you?"

Riku glared at the man in front of him, "Listen to me, I don't give the cases, the people on the third floor do, that's the point of having a civil office, so if you want to complain, then go to them, but I swear if you come to me about your mistakes one more time, you're gone!"

-----------------------

"I still don't think this is going to work right Namine." Roxas muttered as he trudged behind her to her small townhome/studio.

"Relax Roxas, what's the worse that could happen."

-----------------

Seven thirty, Sora and Rikku made their way to the address that Namine had given them earlier on the phone.

"Cheer up Sora; at least you're getting out of the house. Seriously, three weeks of intensive stay in bed, and video games has not done anything to improve your figure."

He looked down at his tanned stomach, the black mesh slightly lose around his small waist, "I'm skinny."

"When's the last time you ate a decent meal, besides the fruit bowl that Aerith sent you last week?"

Sora frowned, "I ate salad too…"

"Fruit salad, of course, even better." Rikku said sarcastically as she turned sharply into the driveway of Namine's home, "I swear if I ever see Riku, I'll fuckin' punch him."

He looked over at Rikku, her pale hands on the steering wheel, clenching in the dark leather tightly.

"Ri, it's not him, it's the added stress that I'm having to endure to keep paying my taxes and bills. I mean, the video game company is slightly ahead on the games, but behind on the money because they gave me the games before the critics are suppose to get them and they don't have my paycheck yet because I play them too fast."

Her hands loosened slightly, "He still has a part in it doesn't he?"

He sighed, "Kinda. It's nothing big though, I'll get over it soon."

------------------------

Namine carefully poured the soy-sauce marinated vegetable stir fry into a large bowl and set it in the middle of the dining room table.

"I have a bad feeling about this…" Roxas said as he brought out bread and the plates.

Namine smiled at him, "I'll take the blame if anything does go wrong." She hugged him, "Trust me Rox."

A knock echoed through the rooms. Namine set down the silverware that she was setting out on the table, and went to the door.

She opened the door, "Sora! You made it." She ushered them in, "You must be his sister Rikku."

The dirty blonde nodded her head, "Yup, his older sister. Nice to meet you Namine."

Namine smiled at them, "Well, come on into the dining room then. We can start eating."

-----------------

The dinner was quiet; the only sounds were of the utensils hitting the plates and glasses being set down on the table.

Namine cleared her throat, "So, Rikku, would you like some green beans or corn?"

The dirty-blonde shook her head, "I don't eat vegetables. Sora's the health nut, I'm the carnivore."

"A bi-product of Aerith's experiments." Sora added in, munching on a fork full of stir fry, "This is good Namine, what's the secret ingredient?"

She grinned, "If I told you, you'd probably stop eating."

He paused, fork halfway to his mouth, when Namine laughed.

"I'm kidding. It's soy sauce and a very small amount of wine…"

Sora frowned, "I won't get drunk from eating this will I?"

Everyone laughed.

"No Sora, you won't." Rikku said poking him in the side.

He stuck his tongue out at Rikku and flicked her in the shoulder.

"So Rikku, we know that Sora is a video game critic, but what do you do for a living?"

Rikku smiled, "I'm supposed to be following in Aerith's footsteps, and be a psychiatrist, but I'm an Antique Collector."

"Ah..." Namine said as she put down her fork and picked up a glass, "Are you selling any?"

Rikku grinned, "Depends on what you want and how much you'd pay for it."

Namine laughed quietly and set the glass down, "I see a hard bargainer."

"You're damn right." Rikku agreed as she picked up some more of the roast beef and put it in her mouth.

--------------------

Riku sighed quietly as he closed the car door and leaned back in the seat. He shut his eyes and took a deep breath.

Tossing his briefcase into the back seat he started put the keys in the ignition, he twisted the keys.

No sound.

He frowned and twisted the key again.

Still no sound.

He groaned and got out of the car, looking for anything wrong with it. There were white scratched near the edge of the hood, walking over to the hood he placed his hand on it, the hood bounced slightly under his hand.

"Damn it!" he cursed and lifted the hood, the latch had been broken on the inside and the ignition wire had been cut.

Slamming the hood back down he leaned against the side of his car, he was way too tired to deal with this.

The snow fell harder around him and he groaned again, pulling out his cell phone he dialed Namine's number.

----------------

"-So then, when Sora here decides that he wants to change the school's lunch menu to all vegetarian, he hacks into the school system and sends a letter to the schools telling them that the menu is to be strictly vegetarian."

Namine laughs, "Wow, how long did it work?"

"Up into senior year…right Sora?"

Sora nodded, "That seems to be right."

"So-"

A ringing interrupts them.

"Hold on one second." Namine says as she takes out her phone, "It's Riku." She said frowning, "I wonder what he wants."

She opened the phone, "Hello?"

-------------------

Riku sighed as she answered, "Namine. Look, I know I'm late, but my meeting ran over, it's snowing hard and someone cut my ignition wire. Now I have no way home, can you come pick me up?"

---------------------

"What about the bus? Isn't it still running?"

Namine cocked her head to the side as she heard him speak.

"Oh, the snow's too hard. I see, well, I…" she trailed off and looked at Sora. "Hold on, I need to speak with Roxas for a moment."

She put the phone on mute and turned to Sora, "Will you do me a favor?"

"What?"

"Can you go pick up Riku for me? I know that you two have had your problems, and I am pissed off at him, but regardless of what he done, he shouldn't have to walk home in the snow."

Rikku and Roxas looked at her in surprise.

Sora sighed quietly, "Won't that cause more problems?"

"You don't have to talk to him, all you have to do is pick him up, bring him here, and then, if you're too uncomfortable, you can leave."

He was quiet for a few moments, "Alright." He whispered, "I'll do it."

Namine smiled, "Thank you Sora." She picked the phone back up and un-muted it, "Hey Riku? I'm sending someone to pick you up now, alright?"

The line was quiet.

"Riku?"

---------------------

Riku sat inside his car, the cold slowly seeping through the glass, phone pressed to his ear and head resting on the steering wheel.

_"Riku?" _

He opened his eyes, "Yeah?" he whispered, hands shaking.

_"You okay?"_

"Cold. Hurry Namine…" he closed the phone and tried to keep his eyes open.

----------------------

Namine closed her phone, "You know where Betwix and Between is right?"

Sora nodded.

"He's parked out there. Probably at the front entrance. Please hurry, he seemed to be almost asleep, I really don't want him to get hypothermia."

Sora nodded again, grabbed his coat and went to Rikku's car.

------------------

After about thirty-two minutes of driving through the thick snow, Sora finally made it to the large multi-story building.

He pulled around to the front and looked for the car that Namine had described to him. Sora frowned when he noticed a black, sleek, sports car. The windows were frosted over and snow was up to the tires.

Sora cursed, shut the car off and got out, slamming the door behind him as he ran over to the parked car.

"Riku!" Sora shouted as he ran his hand through the frost on the windows and looking through it.

A figure lay slumped over the steering wheel. He couldn't tell if he was breathing or not.

He quickly pried open the door and dropped to his knees, ignoring the cold biting through the material of his jeans and the rips in the knees.

"Riku!" he said urgently, shaking the silver haired man.

Riku groaned, his eyes opening slightly, "Sora?" he whispered.

Sora smiled at him, "Yeah, it's me. Can you walk?"

The silver haired man nodded and slowly tried to get up from the car. His legs shook as he put weight on them.

"You're cold." Sora said as he helped Riku lean against the car door. "Sometimes I should be glad I wear coats that are way too big for me." He whispered to himself as he pulled the large heavy black winter coat off, shivering slightly as the cold air hit his mesh covered arms and stomach.

"What are you doing?" Riku murmured as he watched Sora shake the coat of snow.

Sora rolled his eyes, "I'm putting my dry, not snow-soaked coat around you."

"You're not cold?"

"It's nice to see you actually care." He said to himself. "No Riku, I'm not cold, now, is there anything that you need in here?"

Ignoring Sora's comment, he nodded, "The brief case in the back."

Sora grabbed the briefcase from the back and shut the door, "Where's your keys?"

"Pocket."

He sighed, "Can you move your hands?"

Riku shook his head, "They're numb."

Sora slowly exhaled and reached into Riku's pocket, looking for the keys. When he found them, he hit the lock button on the remote and stuffed them in his pocket.

"Where are we going?"

Sora grunted as he felt Riku's weight lean on him, "Where ever you want to…preferably Namine's house."

"No." Riku whispered, "I don't want to hear her say I told you so."

Sora opened his car door and carefully lowered Riku into it, "What do you mean?"

"She told me shortly after we left from your apartment that night that I was being an asshole, and not calling you. Told me that it hurt you, and it would come back onto me." He paused and looked up at Sora, "She was right. I feel like an asshole, I am an asshole…it came back to me…"

Sora looked down, "Riku…"

"I'm an asshole aren't I? I hurt you, and yet you still came for me." He brought his hand up to Sora's cheek, "You're beautiful, you know that right?"

He blushed, "Riku, you're delirious from the cold, you don't know what you're saying." He shivered as Riku's cold hand trailed down his neck, "Stop…"

"You like that don't you?" Riku whispered, grasping the black material of his half mesh shirt and pulling him down, "You like us this close." He leaned down, his lips centimeters from Sora's, "You want me to kiss you…"

Sora shivered again when he felt the tip of Riku's cold tongue touch his bottom lip, "Riku…don't do this…"

"Is it wrong that I want to kiss you…?"

Sora sighed, his breath fanning against Riku's lips, "Riku, I'm sorry. I can't." he closed his eyes and slowly stood up, shivering as the cold air hit his arms again.

Shutting the door, he leaned his forehead against the glass; Riku stared at him, and quickly wrote something on the inside of the glass.

'_yrroS m'I'_

Sora frowned, and shook his head, then went to the other side and got in the driver's seat.

He shut the door and started the car, turning the heat all the way up, he leaned his head back against the seat.

"Sora?"

Sora opened his eyes and looked over at Riku, "Yeah?"

"Can I go home now?"

He nodded, "Yeah. I need to call Roxas, hold on."

Pulling out his cell phone, he pressed a few numbers before placing the phone to his ear.

"Hey, Roxas? You'll have to drop Rikku off at my place when you're done. I'm taking Riku home. He's…" Sora trailed off and looked towards Riku, who stared out the frosted window dazedly, "delirious, and it would be best to take him somewhere where he's familiar. Yeah, just drop her off and tell her that there is a key under the small plant on the window sill. Alright, I'll talk to you later. Yeah. Bye."

A cold hand closed around his wrist that held the phone. Sora shivered at the icy cold flesh and the phone fell from his hand.

"Riku…what are you…"

Riku brought Sora's hand closer to his face and placed it against his cheek, "Cold…" he murmured, pressing his hand into Sora's.

He gasped at how cold Riku's cheek was, "How long were you out there?"

"I don't know." He whispered, burying deeper into Sora's coat, "Too long."

Sora sighed, "Riku, let my hand go, the sooner you tell me where you live, the sooner we can get there and you can warm up."

A shiver went through Riku, "Fifteen minutes from here, the large loft-apartment on Second Street. Number 613"

---------------------

The drive to Riku's apartment was quiet and awkward.

Sora's hands stayed firmly gripped to the wheel, his eyes trained to the road, avoiding any snow drifts and black ice.

Riku stayed buried under Sora's coat, coughing lightly and sniffing trying to prevent his nose from running. His eyes closing every few seconds.

Stopping the car, Sora looked over at Riku, "We're here Riku…"

Riku's pale green eyes opened, he carefully turned his head towards Sora, "Huh?"

"We're here, can you get out?"

He nodded, opened the car door, and got out. His legs felt shaky and he could barely walk.

"Riku, do you need any help?"

Riku shook his head and stumbled to the door, his steps un-even and heavy. When he reached the door, he waited patiently for Sora.

Rubbing his arms, Sora made his way to the front door, key's in hand. Handing them to Riku, he waited for Riku to unlock the door.

After pushing it open, Riku stumbled in and dropped to his knees.

"Riku! Are you alright?"

He closed his eyes, as he tried to push himself up. Riku groaned, pain seeped through his limbs, "Sora…" he whispered before he fell and blacked out.

-----------------

Sora wrinkled his nose as he stirred the pot of chicken noodle soup. It wasn't that he didn't like to cook, he actually did. Though, cooing meat was a whole different thing.

He stirred it one more time, before turning the stove off and placing the pot in the center of the stove.

"Sora?" a low raspy voice asked.

He turned around, Riku stood there, blanket wrapped around his shoulders.

Sora smiled softly, "Hey, feeling any better?"

Riku groaned and slowly trudged into the kitchen, plopping down into a chair at the table, "I feel like a truck ran over me, and then threw me in a pit of ice cold water."

Sora didn't say anything, but took a bowl out of a cabinet and poured the soup into it, "Here." He said as he set the bowl in front of Riku, "It's chicken noodle, I'm not too sure if it's hot enough, or how it'll help, that's what Namine told me to make you though."

Riku nodded and picked the spoon up,"It'll do fine." He spooned some out and put the spoon to his mouth, wincing as the hot soup went down his throat.

"Here's some Tylenol too. I'm sure you have a headache." Two small red and blue capsules were put down onto the table and a glass of water.

A loud clang made Riku look up, "What are you doing?"

Sora blushed and set the pot down, "Er…well, I was about to wash your dirty dishes."

"You don't have to do that…" Riku said bluntly.

He sighed, "It's not sanitary to have so many dirty dishes in your sink."

"It's not any of your business."

Sora glared, "All I'm trying to do is be nice to you. Yet you act like an ass hole."

"I didn't ask you to be nice to me. I don't need your fucking help."

"You don't need anybody's help do you? You think you're so high and mighty, above everyone else. You think you're fucking better than everyone because you own your own business. You're not better than anyone Riku, why can't you get that through your head?"

Riku slammed the spoon back in the bowl, "Me? Acting high and mighty? What about you Mr. I-can't-eat-this-because-the-meat-touched-it? You throw a tantrum because you had chicken in your salad. So what? Pick it out, or don't eat the damn thing."

Sora rolled his eyes, "You don't get it do you Riku? I don't eat meat because I can't! That whole story about how Aerith raised me on an all vegetarian diet isn't all true! Do you think that I done that on purpose? I fucking didn't!"

Riku rolled his eyes too, "You think I believe that bull shit? You can't eat meat. Then I'm the nicest person in the world. You just act like this because you want the attention. 'Oh, my Father taped my first time and then played it during my junior year. Then, this bitch tried to come onto me so I denied and she's hated me ever since.' You know Sora, attention seeking isn't the way to live."

He stared wide eyed at Riku, "You honestly think that all of what I told you that night was a lie? You think that I would make up that I can't eat any type of meat, and then on top of that lie to you about the whole thing that happened my junior year? I can't believe you." Sora turned away from Riku, "That night, you were so sweet, nice, and charming. Sure, you acted a bit distant near the end…I can understand that, then you don't call me for three weeks, I save your sorry ass from getting hypothermia, and then you accuse me of being a liar. Do you think I can help that every time I eat any type of meat I can't hold it? Do you think I can help being hated?" he paused again and looked at Riku, "Do you think I can help that I actually care about you, even though you haven't called, and this is the first time that we've talked in three weeks? I can't Riku! I can't help it that my parent's fucked up my only chance at love! I can't help that they drove away every friend but Roxas! I can't even help that I ruined an awesome date…with a very nice guy…all because I want to spend the rest of my life with him…"

Riku stared, his mouth open slightly.

Sora smiled bitterly, "I think I've said enough. Sorry to bother you Riku, I'll just leave now." He turned and walked out of the kitchen.

Riku cursed to himself, "Sora! Wait, don't go yet!" he got up from the chair and stumbled into the living room where Sora stood with the door open, and his coat on.

"Sora, please, don't go." Riku panted slightly as he ran over to him and pushed him against the door, "Please…" he whispered leaning down, "don't leave…" he pressed his lips to Sora's.

Sora pressed his palms against Riku's chest and tried to push him away.

Riku pulled away and rested his forehead against Sora's, "Stay here, please?"

"I don't know Riku…you…we…I…"

Riku pressed his finger against Sora's lips, "Shh…don't think…" he pressed his lips to Sora's again and pulled away, "Sora, I want you to stay here with me tonight. I want to make up those three weeks that I ignored you because I was scared of something you said. I want to show you how much I actually care for you."

Sora stared up at him, "Riku, I don't know. You don't care about me like you say, all you want me to be is another notch on your bedpost. I can't do that Riku. I can't be a one night stand…not to someone I care about."

He pushed the coat over Sora's shoulders and let it fall to the floor before wrapping his arms around Sora, the blanket covering them, "I do care about you. I don't want you to be another notch in my bedpost, I…just need one night…one night to prove how much I care for you. Please Sora…please…just stay…"

Sora sighed, "I don't want to regret, I don't want you to regret it either…"

"I won't." he whispered, and leaned down once more, capturing Sora's lips in a deeper kiss. Turning them around and leading them to his bedroom.

-------------------

"Oh god." Sora moaned as he felt Riku push into him. "Please, move…move Riku…"

Riku leaned down and kissed him, his tongue rubbing against Sora's, "I love you…God…do I love you…"

Sora groaned, breaking away from the kiss, arching up, "Faster…"

Riku complied, speeding up his thrusts, "I love you Sora…so fucking much…"

"God…" Sora moaned as he came, arching up into Riku's kiss.

Riku groaned, coming shortly after, slowly wrapping his arms around Sora.

_"I love you…"_

_

* * *

_So, extra long chapter D 

Nice huh?

Oh, and don't think that Sora and Riku will be happy, because the problems have just begun!

Also, Sora not being able to eat meat, is based on something that one of my friends have. When she eats meat, she can't hold it, the very smell makes her sick, and she has something like a meat-phobia.

Uh, the last part of the chapter is take somewhat from the movie (Once again, it's called All Over the Guy, awesome movie) Where Eli and Tom have sex(the second time) and while they're uh...doing it…Eli says that he loves Tom…and things just seem to get worse from there, seeing as Tom is an asshole sometimes, and Eli has this problem…(probably from his psychiatrist parents…) where he "smothers" his potential boyfriends…tries to keep them close. Though the way I see it is, Riku is like Tom and Sora is like Eli, so there roles are a bit reversed in here.

Next chapter is gonna have a lot of Rikku-Riku-Sora action(confrontation type. Not threesome-ness)

So, please review!


	4. What?

I'm really sorry about the long wait, I've been really busy lately, but good news is, I'm finally a Junior XD

So...

I don't own Kingdom Hearts or any of the familiar characters you see.

* * *

Love, Life and Family

* * *

Chapter 4: What?

He groaned, trying to bury himself into the warmth, but he couldn't seem to; the cold surrounded him.

His head felt funny, and he couldn't tell where he was at.

"How is he doing?"

A sigh, "He has a fever, it's been dropping and going up all night."

Sora turned his head to the side, opening his eyes slightly, expecting to see Riku's bedroom wall, but...wait...it wasn't.

The light coming from his ill-placed window made him wince, and he heard the door open; the voices louder.

"This is bad...really bad. The last time something like this happened was when Leon broke up with him right?" That was Roxas' worried voice.

"I'm really sorry about this Roxas, if I wouldn't have suggested we try to get them together, then none of this would have happened." It was Namine's voice that echoed through next, he could hear the tears through her voice.

"It's not your fault, really, Sora just falls in love to easily." Roxas again.

"Yeah, but Riku never called him back..."

He heard Rikku laugh, "Gee, you two sure don't have any faith in your friends do you?"

"What are you talking about?"

"Alright, Roxas, you say that Sora falls in love easily, and we both know that; and Namine says that Riku never called back, well, wouldn't that mean that it's both their faults?"

It was silent for a moment.

"Wasn't it you that wanted to punch Riku?"

They laughed, but Sora really didn't see what was so funny.

Groaning again, he turned over onto his back and stared at the ceiling.

_'Was it all a dream? Did it really not happen...what...?"_

"Sora! You're awake now!" he was immediately hugged by someone blond...and not female.

He chuckled slightly, "Are you sure you're not in the closet Rox?"

"Asshole, I was just worried about you. You know I hate when you get like this."

Sora smiled sadly, "Sorry for worrying you."

"Idiot, you just need to eat more...and not just those fruit baskets that Aerith sends you."

He pouted, "It was fruit salad! And I had to, it was the only thing that I had at the time!"

"You're still an idiot."

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

Riku woke up, his nose stuffy, head pounding and eyes heavy.

Yawning, he stretched and sat up, looking around the room.

"Namine?"

"She's not here, she went to go see how Sora was doing."

He frowned, _'Sora?' _

"He had to be rushed to the hospital yesterday. Him and his sister came over for dinner, and he passed out before he could even get out of the car."

He ran a hand through his hair, "When did you get in?"

"Yesterday. Four in the afternoon."

"I thought that was a trick." he muttered.

Kairi shook her head, "Nope, she was really expecting you to come yesterday, but...your car got vandalized, you better be lucky that I checked Namine's voice mail when I had, you would have gotten hypothermia."

"Is Sora still at the hospital?"

"Nah, he was discharged shortly after they'd examined him. He hadn't been eating for the past few days. You know, not that you'd care though."

He sighed, "Namine told you about that too didn't she."

"No Rikku did."

Riku looked confused.

"His sister. She told me while Namine was here with you. I think you two should try again. He is kinda cute."

Rolling his eyes, Riku got out of bed; ignoring his slight headache and stuffy nose, "He wants love Kai, can't give him that."

"You could at least try you know. Commitment doesn't have to be scary."

He scoffed, "Well, apparently you've never met my parents then."

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

Sora went over to the closet to get some clothes to change into.

His legs were a bit shaky, but he didn't care; he needed to get out of the uncomfortable, hot clothes that he wore.

Grasping the closet frame, he held onto it, while reaching into the closet and pulling out various shirts and pants.

"Sora, you shouldn't be up. You're still running a fever."

He turned to the door, "I'll be fine Namine. I've been through worse."

The blonde frowned, "Sora, I still don't think-"

"Hey Namine! Kairi and Riku are here!"

Sora's eyes widened, "Ri...ku..." he whispered, letting go of the doorway.

"Sora, are you alright?" she asked, stepping into the room.

He closed his eyes, putting a hand to his head, "I...I...don't feel so good...the room's spinning..." he swayed slightly.

"Sora! Grab onto something!" she said, rushing forward, trying to get to him before he fell to the floor.

He started falling forward, "I...can't...feel..." his eyes fell shut.

Namine made it to him right before his head hit the floor, "Rikku, Roxas! I need some help here!"

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

Riku sighed, "Why are we going to his apartment again?" all he wanted to do was stay at home, his head still hurt and his throat sore; he didn't even think he possessed the strength to move from the car.

"Because dear Riku, you promised Namine that you'd have dinner with her and Roxas, but since Sora's sick, she proposed that we have it at his apartment, and now we're going to his place to eat...becuase I don't feel like cooking, eating...whatever it is that you have in your refrigerator, and I don't want to eat at a restaurant."

He rolled his eyes, "Yeah, yeah."

Kairi grinned as they pulled into the apartment complex, "We're here!"

**o-o-o-o-o-o**

Roxas looked around the kitchen, "Didn't you say that he had cold medicine here?"

Rikku rolled her eyes, "Roxas, you should know by now that Sora hates that stuff. He says it makes him tired."

"Really? I thought it was some super deep thing about not taking anything factory made. You know, with what health nuts your family is and all."

"Roxas! You're such a jerk sometimes." she yelled, hitting the back of his head.

"I hope we're not interrupting." Kairi said from the doorway. Riku stood behind her, arms crossed across his chest.

Roxas grinned, "Nah. Just a bit of family teasing, that's all."

Kairi giggled, "I see. It's nice to see you again Rikku."

The golden blonde grinned, "Nice to see you too. I take it the rock behind you is the other Riku?"

Roxas turned away, trying to hide his chuckles.

"I'm Rikku Kaito. Sora's older sister." she walked over to then, Roxas close behind her just in case she tried something funny.

Riku raised an eyebrow at the shorter one, "Riku Yuudai. Namine's best friend."

They stared at each other, and tense moments of silence passed, before Rikku snapped.

"You know this is your fault right? This whole stupid thing...if you would've at least called him he wouldn't be in this state. If you woulda told him that you didn't want to see him anymore, then he could have moved on by now. I don't even know why I listened to Sora when he said that you were just busy and this didn't bother him; the way you look, act and carry yourself just screams asshole. You know what? You-"

Roxas stepped in front of her, "How about I call Namine, she's in there with Sora now. Hey Namine! Kairi and Riku are here!"

He forcefully turned Rikku around, and pushed her into the kitchen, "Go start the food. Kairi, Riku follow me this way, I'll show you guys the living area."

"Rikku, Roxas! I need some help here!"

There was a loud crash in the kitchen, and Rikku rushed past them, shoving open the bedroom door Roxas following behind her.

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

Rikku ran into the room, spotting Namine near the closet, tears were welling up in her eyes.

"What happened?" Roxas asked as he too came into the room.

"He was getting clothes out of the closet, and then he just collapsed." Namine said as Kairi came to kneel beside her.

Rikku put her hand on his forehead, "Shit, his fever is getting worse. Roxas, help me get him in bed. Kairi, could you run down to the store and get some cold medicine?"

"He's gonna be pissed when he finds out you drugged him up." Roxas said as he lifted Sora from Namine's lap.

Turning the blanket down on his bed, Rikku glared, "Do you think I give a damn? He can forgive me for drugging him up, but he won't forgive me if he gets put back in the hospital for this again."

Riku stood in the doorway, watching the scene before him, noticing just **how **pale Sora was, and how worried everyone looked. Especially Rikku, and what did she mean 'if he gets put back in the hospital for this again?'

His head felt that it was going to burst, and he screwed his eyes shut, trying to get the blurriness in his vision out.

"...i...u?"

His eyes snapped open, Namine stood in front of him, her eyes wet with tears, "Riku, what's wrong?"

He opened his mouth to answer, but found that his tongue felt like cotton, and his throat seemed to hurt even worse now.

"Riku, what's wrong? Do you need something to drink?"

Rikku groaned, "Not another one."

His world spun slightly, and his head pounded again.

"Alright, fine, Namine, Roxas, bring him over here. We'll put him in the bed with Sora." She pushed him over to the side slightly, "For once, I'm glad with Sora's 'the bigger, the better' obsession."

Riku felt himself be led to the bed, catching site of Sora's sweaty face before he was pushed onto the comfortable queen sized bed. The warmth the other seemed to radiate made him feel dizzier and tireder.

He opened his mouth once again to say something...apologize...or even make a small noise, but Namine shook her head

She smiled at him, "Just go to sleep Riku, we'll talk when you wake up again."

* * *

Done XD

So, yeah, you noticed that everything that Sora went through previous chapter, was all just one epic dream?

Uh, yeah.

Well please review and tell me what you think.


End file.
